Forum:Sara Timms
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Sara Elahnir Timms In legal format, Sara is her first name and Elahnir is her middle name. But in a more real sense, Sara is her human name and Elahnir is her goblin name. Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Piscataquis County, Maine, America Birth date: Character date of birth (Month/Day/Year is optional) May 15 Blood purity: Character blood status (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) Half-breed, wizarding blood half-blood Species: Character species (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) Half human, half golin Mother: Name, (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) Julia Timms, Gringotts Father: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) Ragnok (as best I can figure, goblin culture doesn't have surnames), Gringotts Siblings: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) Only child Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) Her 2 paternal cousins, and childhood friends History: At least two paragraph (7-10 sentences each) Sara Elahnir Timms was born to an unlikely pair, a relationship destined never to work. Her father, Ragnok, was a goblin, and her mother, Julia Timms, a witch. Julia ''said she wanted equal rights for goblins, and Ragnok said he was ok with wizardkind, so it worked several years, before erupting into vicious fights. It's not that they just said these things, they truly thought they believed it. But in the end they sided with their own race.'' When Julia found out she was pregnant, it was unexpected, but she was still rather pleased. Her mother chose Sara and her father chose Elahnir. Ragnok wanted her goblin name to be her first name, but eventually gave in to Julia's argument that the person going though labor got chose the first name. She was raised at best her parents could. Sara spent her days playing with her friends and cousins. But as I said before, it was never meant to last. When Julia and Ragnok split up, Julia got custody of Sara without even having to try, no ''goblin would win in a court of law — not that Ragnok didn't try.'' Julia moved to the city of Portland with Sara, where they lived in a small, wizarding community. Sara hated it. She missed her friends and cousins, the places she's known her whole life, and more than anything, her father. She'd stay up in her room, being mad at the world, and more specifically her mother. She lay on her bed, looking at the window and dreaming that her goblin cousins would appear outside and glass, and break it and take her back to her father. She came downstairs for meals, which made her sick after a while, since her mother was only making human food now, and for her lessons (Sara was homeschooled like most magical children). She's barely spoke to Julia, and occasionally, when she was fed up, scream at her in Gobbledegook, which Julia had never learned more than a few words of. Julia would send her to her room, but that was just what Sara would have done on her own anyways. Strength: 3+ STRENGTHS (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Passionate, willful, clever Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Bitter, sullen, angry Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Sara is quiet and sullen. She's always been the quiet sort, a bit shy. But as a young child, she was quiet happy; she lost that when she was torn away from he ''original home and taken to the city, where she was lonely and discriminated against for her goblin half. She hated them for that, and starting identifying more with her goblin side then. She's actually pretty optimistic and hopeful, and feeds on a hope that tomorrow will be better, but doesn't expect it to be. She doesn't take any crap about being a goblin, not anymore, and will jinx your eye out if you do. She actually hates being alone, but would rather be alone than in bad company.'' Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Sara looks more human than goblin. Her face is look very human; her nose is very average, her ears are only a little pointed, and her hair covers that. Her eyes are a light silvery color. In stature, she is 4 and a half feet tall, and is done growing. Her hair is more goblin — white-blond and rather wispy, although with a non-goblin curl. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult (non IAM graduate) Sara is a student at IAM, 5th year Roleplayed by: (Insert 3 ~~~) Rabbitty Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 22:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Charbonneau! Category:Approved